Non Capisco
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: El pequeño mexicano, simplemente, no entendía nada de nada, mucho menos cuando Alfred se comportaba así, ¿no se suponía que lo odiaba? Lo peor, era que Antonio y Arthur no ayudaban en nada...


****Disclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
><em>

**Advertencias**:_ AU, ¿Shota?  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ -México tiene 8 años y Estados Unidos 7 años. Explico: creo que Alfred es menor porque fue colonizado en el siglo XVII, mientras que Alejandro fue en el XVI, pero como sólo fue un siglo de diferencia, lo trato como un año *espera bucheos*_

_Esta es una historia que surgió cuando recordaba mis días de infancia en la escuela primaria... ¡y ahora me doy cuenta que era una tonta! No saben cómo me di pena xDDD Hasta dije "¿Así era yo?" pero qué bueno que dejé esas tonterías de niña y me convertí en un ente del yaoi =w= jejejejejeje_

_Espero les guste y que comenten sinceramente lo que piensan, ¡son bienvenidos todo tipo de oraciones! Tengo un humor raro, así que me daría risa xDDDD_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Non Capisco"**  
><strong>_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alejandro, sencillamente, no alcanzaba a entender aquella situación… bueno, al principio creyó que sí, pero conforme pasaban las cosas…

De alguna forma, sentía que su inteligencia estaba siendo insultada, y todo por el niño más idiota, pesado y ruidoso que hubiese conocido: Alfred F. Jones

… De acuerdo, antes no le importaba en lo absoluto cualquiera de sus comentarios, ¡lo odiaba! Eso ya era motivo suficiente para ignorarlo, sin embargo… ahora no entendía nada de nada, cosa que no le interesaba en realidad, pero sí las consecuencias que estaba teniendo

_Todas esas miradas y murmullos eran…_

Con apenas 8 años, el moreno admitía que sus razonamientos tenían límites, pero no podía ser que fuera así cuando se trataba de un mocoso menor que él, ¡esa era una de las cosas más humillantes! No concebía que los motivos de Jones, con 7 años, le resultaran tan complicados de descifrar, ¡Por Dios! Desde hacía mucho que debió no sólo entenderlo, sino patearle el trasero

No obstante Alfredo, aunque era más pequeño en edad, no lo era tanto su físico: le ganaba por una cabeza de altura, tenía bastante fuerza en los brazos, y su peso casi casi lo hacía inderrumbable…

Eran las características de un monstruo en potencia… quizá por eso tenía tanta confianza y hacía lo que quería "_inocentemente_", fregando "_sin consciencia_" a todo aquel que estuviera cerca

Este era su caso… al inicio

* * *

><p>Había entrado a la escuela ese ciclo escolar, en tercer año de primaria, pues acababa de mudarse a la ciudad<p>

Venía de un pequeño pueblo en el campo, donde vivió con sus abuelos desde los 3 años, ya que al nacer su mamá murió y dos años después lo hizo su padre. No se quejaba, era feliz y nunca se sintió solo, menos cuando jugaba con sus amigos o iba a la Iglesia

Eso cambió un día que se presentó un sujeto llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quien dijo haber sido un viejo amigo de su papá

Y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la gran urbe y residiendo con ese español

No negaba que extrañaba su antigua casa o a sus familiares, pero estar ahí era muy interesante, divertido, y como Antonio no lo trataba mal –sólo cuando se enojaba-, le gustaron mucho los nuevos cambios

Entre ellos vino la escuela, donde se acopló desde el primer momento y en que hizo rápidamente amigos. Los días iniciales conoció a muchos niños, jugó bastante, participaba en clase y tomó el gusto por el taller de música, en el que su nuevo tutor le permitió inscribirse de planta

Todo parecía sonreírle… hasta que en la segunda semana conoció a Alfred F. Jones

Aquella vez los citaron en el auditorio para darles un anuncio. Los sentaron por grados, siendo que su grupo 3-A quedó junto al 2-B, marcando la división con un prefecto en el asiento de en medio. Justo al empezar un discurso del director, al cual no le iba a poner atención, sintió que algo suave, aunque molesto, le cayó en la cabeza; pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero dos segundos después ocurrió otra vez y se quedó en su regazo: era una bolita de papel

… ¡¿Le estaban aventando eso? ¡¿A quien se le ocurría? Buscó al culpable…

Fue la primera vez que su mirada se cruzó con ese azul cielo tan brillante y vivo

Aunque obvio, dicho momento no duró más de tres segundos porque, frente a sus narices, el niño de cabello rubio oscuro y sonrisa traviesa le lanzó otro papelito

No se aguantó y respondió de la misma manera; el otro lo tomó como un reto… y para el final, el prefecto los sacó de la sala y los llevó a detención

¡No podía ser! ¡Acababa de entrar y ya tenía un reporte! ¡Y por culpa de un mocoso insoportable! ¡NO ERA JUSTO! S-Seguro Antonio lo castigaría, ¡le quitaría sus quesadillas con harta salsa, o ya no le daría churros con chocolate! NOOOO

Sin embargo, unas risas divertidas le distrajeron de su pena. Frunció el ceño al recordar que no estaba solo

-¡Que bueno fue salir de ahí, ¿no lo crees? – le habló con una estruendosa voz y con tanta confianza, que le irritó de sobremanera- ¡Ya estaba durmiéndome!

No dijo nada, no tenía por qué, y si lo hacía, probablemente gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir, lo que significaría otra sanción

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con inocencia- ¡No me digas que de verdad te querías quedar! ¿No estás mejor conmigo?

Claro que no, más cuando fue sancionado por su culpa, ¡sólo quería alejarse de él! ¡No lo aguantaba!

-¿O estás enojado porque te regañaron?

¡Oh, que inteligente! –sarcasmo-

-¡No te preocupes! Fue un pequeño precio a pagar- se levantó del asiento y se colocó en frente de él con bastante seguridad- ¡Un héroe siempre está consciente de las consecuencias de sus actos! Ya verás como lo olvidarás mañana~

Sí, como no, lo decía porque él no se quedaría sin quesadillas o churros, ¿y un héroe? ¿De que hablaba? No podía creerse eso, por favor

-… si eres un héroe –comenzó despacio, mirándole con extremo resentimiento –Debiste encontrar la manera de salir sin que nos castigaran

Le reprochaba, era evidente, pero el otro no pareció entenderlo porque su sonrisa brilló más, dejándolo casi ciego

-¡Esta era la mejor opción, en serio! Las otras incluían más escándalo y daños a los muebles

Que ideas tan destructivas para un supuesto salvador

-¡No tenías derecho de involucrarme! –dijo directamente- ¡Si tu punto era librarte, existían maneras de hacerlo sin involucrar a alguien más!

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡No te usé, te salvé! ¿No me oíste? ¡Quería que ambos saliéramos de ahí!

-¡Un héroe rescata a todos! ¿Por qué sólo a mí?

-Pues por eso, porque se trataba de ti

¡¿Eso que significaba?

-Jajajajajajaja –lo asustaron las repentinas carcajadas -¡Ahora eres libre! ¡Jajajaja! ¡No cabe duda de que mis heroicas aptitudes te sacaron de un gran problema!

-¡Me metieron en uno más grande! –le gritó al fin, desesperado de tantas palabras- ¡No se tú, pero no me ayudaste en nada! ¡No sólo tengo un reporte, sino que me regañaran en casa!

-Se te olvidará en la mañana~

¡NO ESCUCHABA! Sentía que hablaba con un perico o algo así, ¡siempre repitiendo cosas tontas y confusas!

-¡No te enojes! –azotó las manos en sus hombros, sacándole un poco de aire- ¡Deberías sentirte afortunado por recibir mi ayuda!

-¡Cállate! –trató de apartarle, pero descubrió su gran fuerza; aun así lo intentó -¡Déjame! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Te detesto!

-Ah~ que gracioso, ¡nunca podrías, porque soy el héroe!

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡BASTAAAAAAAA!

Se levantó de golpe, haciéndolo retroceder por instinto. Le miró con odio, ¡no lo soportabaaaaaa! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera irse y dejar de escuchar sus pendejadaaaaas!

Para su suerte, entró de pronto el prefecto, anunciando que ya podían retirarse, ¡Siiiiii! Con rapidez se alejó del asiento

-¡Oye! –lo detuvo con un ensordecedor llamado, atontándolo un poco- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¡No te importa!

-¡Es de mala educación irse sin presentarse!

… tenía razón, y aunque no lo pareciera, era alguien muy atento en esos detalles

Lanzó un bufido de fastidio

-Soy Alejandro Rodríguez

La curvatura de labios que le mostró le dio total desconfianza

-¡Me llamo Alfred F. Jones!

Listo, él había cumplido

Salió con la esperanza de no tener que cruzarse con él de nuevo… y como era de esperarse, pasó exactamente lo contrario

…

En serio que su infantil razonamiento no alcanzaba a comprender el mecanismo mental del rubio, ¡era mayor que él, por Dios! ¡Debía ser capaz de hacerlo! Pero nooooo, ahí seguía como idiota, pensando cómo todo se puso así de… extraño e irritante

…

Por supuesto, para su desgracia, aquel sólo fue el inicio del infierno escolar

El mocoso aprovechó cada situación para molestarlo: criticaba sus tareas, su modo de llevar el suéter, lo que comía en el almuerzo, el color de su mochila, la manera en que se peinaba, ¡NADA LE PARECÍA! Lo peor, era que insistía en que tomara como ejemplo tanto sus "_costumbres_" como sus "_conocimientos_"

_"-Ya sé que te gusta esa horrible combinación de verde, blanco y rojo, ¡pero sólo con que cambies el primero por azul, estaría muy bien! Y más con estrellas, ¡las estrellas son lo mejor!"_

_"-Las hamburguesas son más deliciosas que los tacos, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!"_

_"-¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién fue el vigésimo sexto presidente de la Cámara de Comercio de Estados Unidos? ¡Es historia universal! ¡Es información básica para la vida!"_

¡Y no sólo eso! Se creía mejor que TODOS, no dejaba sus tonterías de héroes, no escuchaba, no permitía que se le criticara, era egoísta, escandaloso, berrinchudo… no le extrañaba que nadie lo quisiera, no obstante, era "_aceptado_" porque sí era inteligente, a veces sus ideas servían y sabía conseguir grandes beneficios del sufrimiento ajeno, pero de ahí en fuera nadie lo quería cerca

Al principio, notó que molestaba también a otros, o sea, no se encajaba nada más con él… empero, conforme pasaron las semanas…

Su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla

A donde iba, él ya estaba ahí para darle un zape, o decirle alguna palabra humorísticamente ofensiva; le pedía –exigía- favores que, sin saber o no, lo involucraban en problemas; abusaba de su paciencia, tomaba sus cosas sin permiso, se metía donde no le importaba… ¡No aguantaba! ¡No, no, no, nooooooo! ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Quería romperle la nariiiiiiiiiz!

Trataba de aguantar, defenderse, ¡huir! Pero era como una maldición… y aunque lo aborrecía, no tenía la fuerza para encararlo físicamente, ni para compararse con sus calificaciones, o para encabezar una rebelión en su contra -¡formaba parte de una, eso sí!-

Comentó el asunto a maestros que sí lo calmaban, sin embargo, luego lo hacía otra vez… ¿Antonio? No quiso decirle, ¿cómo, cuando era molestado por alguien menor? Ya tenía de qué preocuparse, gracias

Todo era horrible, su vida era un asco, tenía ganas de regresar a su pueblo donde no había nadie güero a la vista…

…y pensó un motivo lógico para sus circunstancias: Alfredo lo odiaba y lo fastidiaba hasta morir

… entonces, ¿por qué…?

…

Recientemente otros chicos intentaban aprovecharse también de él exigiendo su dinero, su tarea, su genial cartera en forma de águila, ¡y se defendió! Les pateó los huevos, los hizo llorar… pero cuando ya tenía todo dominado, el mocoso intervino. Ignoró que cara tendría, pero la manera en que pidió que lo dejaran en paz le dio escalofrío

No fue la única ocasión que pasó: los días de esa semana estaba cerca imponiéndose, defendiéndolo, asegurándose de su bienestar ante los que querían creerse con el derecho de perturbarlo

Y por supuesto que no entendió nada de nada

Por eso estaba ahí, en la cocina de su casa, en un estado de completa confusión que, inútilmente, trataba de alejar comiendo chiles, ¡no podía ser que la sensación de quemazón en la garganta fallara a sus propósitos!

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Alfredo, molestándolo a niveles que casi no podía sobrellevar, alejaba a todos los abusivos que deseaban sacarle algo, fungiendo el estandarte de héroe

¿Qué sucedía?

Además, la manera en que ya lo veían los demás, como diciendo "_Así que eres tú_" al tiempo que soltaban risillas y pucheros, no lo alentaban para nada, ¡y era peor con el rubio próximo! Las miradas sobre sí eran… mucho más raras

¿Alguien podría explicarle qué pasaba?

-¿Alejandro? – de repente apareció Antonio por la puerta -¿Qué haces?

-Comiendo –dijo entretenido, aparentando normalidad –Los chiles saben muy bien, ¿quieres uno?

-U-Ummm no, paso –respondió, sonriendo con inquietud – Será a la hora de la cena, ¿está bien?

-Bueno~

A continuación se acercó y tomó lugar junto a él. Le acarició el cabello, cosa que le tranquilizó

-Ale~

-Mande

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-Bien –evitó mirarlo –Nada que reportar

-¿De verdad?

-Seeee~ -siguió comiendo- Tengo las mismas materias, las mismas calificaciones… mis compañeros y maestros son los mismos

-¿Qué tal a la hora del recreo?

-¡Juego futbol contra el equipo de Luciano y Martín! Les he estado ganando esta semana, ¡mejoro cada día! ¡Deberíamos hacer un torneo!

-Cierto, lo sugeriré en la próxima Junta de Padres, ¿qué opinas?

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Sería genial! Hasta usaría uniforme, ¡¿me comprarás uno?

-¡Claro que sí! Ningún protegido mío jugaría futbol sin un traje deslumbrante, ¡todo comienza desde ahí!

-¡No puedo esperar! Le cerraré la boca a Martín desde el primer momento, ¡viva!

Carriedo, a pesar de que tenía unos cambios extraños de humor, siempre sabía como animarlo, ¡prefería 1000 veces estar en casa, con él, que afuera! Si tan sólo pudiese…

-Alejandro

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te están molestando en la escuela?

… se quedó de piedra, ¡¿por qué le soltaba de sopetón las cosas? Sintió cómo se le iba el color de la cara y le temblaban las piernas

-¿D-De que hablas? - ¡debía fingir demencia! –No ocurre nada como eso

-No mientas – sus pupilas esmeraldas se afilaron un poco –Hoy fui a ver al subdirector porque me llamó ayer: quería háblarme sobre los problemas que has estado teniendo con un niño durante los recesos

C-Cuando tenía ese tono de voz tan suave, frío y lento… cuando le miraba tan minuciosamente y su sonrisa desaparecía… c-cuando recargaba el rostro en su mano derecha, significaba que estaba MUY molesto… y q-que lo regañaría hasta hacerlo llorar…

Ante ese estado, no podía engañarlo

Bajó la cabeza, en espera de que empezara el interrogatorio que lo expondría en su máxima totalidad

-¿Desde cuando te molesta Alfred?

-Desde la segunda semana de clases

-¿Cómo empezó?

-Me estaba aventando bolitas de papel cuando nos citaron en el auditorio. Me dio coraje y se las regresé, por eso el prefecto nos llevó a detención; cuando llegamos, él me habló de tonterías, pero nos dejaron salir y me fui… pensé que terminaría el asunto

-¿Y desde entonces se porta así?

-Hm

Se quedó pensando un momento

-¿Qué te hace?

No quería seguir

-Ya te lo dijeron, ¿no?

-Quiero que tú lo hagas

Obviamente no lo dejaría en paz, así era él cuando le daba su cambio de personalidad: ignoraba lo que sentía en bien de su saciedad

-Se burla de mí, me pega, me sigue a todas partes, critica lo que hago, toma mis cosas, no me escucha, ¡dice que lo tome de ejemplo! Y también…

-¿También…?

-Se mete en lo que no le importa

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando alguien más trata de molestarme, se mete y los asusta, ¡pero enseguida se vuelve contra mí! Y dice cosas de héroes. Luego, si hablo con mis amigos, ahí va y encuentra la manera de que se alejen, ¡entonces me vuelve a fastidiar!

Se mordió el labio internamente…

Ahora que ya estaban hablando de esto –no porque quisiera-, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Quizá le explicaría esas raras altas y bajas en el comportamiento del güero

Pero cuando levantó el rostro, encontró al español… con una cara que no supo describir: parecía divertido, comprensivo, ¡burlón! Como si supiera algo

Las carcajadas que le siguieron, lo desorientaron

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! –bueno, si reía, quería decir que ya no estaba en problemas –Jajajajajaja ¡Alejandro, que lindo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

¡¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablaba? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Y NO ERA LINDO!

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? –prosiguió en su tono alegre y fisgón –Me asusté por la manera en que el subdirector me contó tu problema, ¡creí que de verdad estabas muy mal!

-¡Estoy muy mal! –respondió desesperado por la confusión -¡No soporto a ese sujeto! ¡Siempre me molesta y se burla de mí! ¡No me deja en paz, está donde yo estoy, y no para de decir sus tonterías de héroes!

-¿Piensas que te odia?

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡Por eso hace todo esto!

-A ver~ - curveó la boca con complicidad –Si te odiara, ¿no crees que ya te hubiera hecho algo más pesado? No sé, como golpearte en serio, o involucrarte en un robo, o animar a otros que se metan contigo

Ummmm cierto

-Si te odiara, luego de irritarte se alejaría porque no te quiere cerca, hablaría cosas malas de ti y NUNCA te defendería

¿Trataba de decirle algo?

-¿Puede… -sugirió – que esté marcando su territorio de abuso?

-¡Sí! Pero no

¿Eh?

-¡Alejandro, me enorgulleces! –de pronto lo abrazó con contagiosa emoción -¡No pensé que tan chiquito te pasaría esto!

¿Qué era "_esto_"?

-Aunque ahora que lo veo, ¡era natural que ya te sucedería! Eres lindo, adorable, gracioso y encantador, ¡tienes un bonito carácter, ya se nota que serás muy guapo, y tu cara enojada es divertida!

-¡HEY!

-También eres inteligente, divertido, tu afán por explorar el mundo sin medir las responsabilidades te hace interesante, te llevas bien con todos, tu falta de atención da curiosidad, y eres algo enojón, pero combinada con esa alegría, nadie nunca se aburre contigo

¿Estaba haciéndole un cumplido?

-¡Y pensar que causaste semejante impresión en alguien más pequeño que tú! Es como de novela: el inocente niño fija su vista en una persona mayor, y aunque no es su modelo a seguir, le nace el puro sentimiento de ir a donde él, ¡pero por no saber expresar sus sentimientos para ser correspondido, lo manifiesta como puede! Incluso si es de una infantil forma

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! – lanzó un grito frustrado, cosa que no hizo que lo dejara de abrazar- ¡No tengo idea de qué hablas!

-Awwww~ ¿lo ves? ¡Eres lindo! –frotó su mejilla contra la de él- Por no darte cuenta puedes desesperarlo y atraerlo al mismo tiempo, ¡le resultas adorable! Ya sabía yo que por ese carácter capturarías a alguien, ¡aunque no pensé en un niño o tan pronto! ¡ESO ES BUENO! Ah~ no cabe duda que estar bajo mi cuidado te proporcionó pasión

-Entonces… -intentó ahora que estaba en un lapsus -¿Sabes lo que sucede?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡Dime!

-No~

… ¿Ah?

-P-Pero…

-Debes averiguarlo por ti mismo

¡AHHHHHH! ¡QUE NO LE SALIERA CON ESA…!

-No te preocupes- al fin se le despegó- Hablaré con el tío de Alfred, ¡es un conocido mío! Le pediré que platique con él y lo controle un poco, al menos así dejaría de ser tan pesado contigo, ¿te gusta la idea?

-… bueno, preferiría romperle la cabeza, pero está bien con tal de que me deje en paz, ¡lo odio!

-¿Tanto así? –suspiró mientras sonreía con cansancio –Tengo el presentimiento de que el pequeño _yankee_ necesita consejos con urgencia… ¡bien! No perdamos tiempo – se levantó –Ahora mismo iré a llamarle

Desapareció por donde vino

… todavía le desesperaba no saber nada de nada, más si Antonio iba a hacer algo para ayudarlo, no importaba

Si el problema desaparecía, ya no tenía caso entender el origen

Ah~ la vida sería bella otra vez

* * *

><p>Claro, cosas como "<em>La vida es buena<em>" no le pasaban a él, ¡Evidentemente que no! Dios le pateaba el "_tesoro de la Nación_" con una increíble saña, ¡y rapidez! Porque una hora después, la persona que menos quería ver estaba en casa, ¡frente a sus narices y riendo con perfecta deslumbres!

Cuando su tutor dijo que lo ayudaría, ¡no mencionó que mandaría traer al enemigo! Sólo logró que le doliera el estómago… y bien pudo darse a la fuga, pero hábilmente fue sujetado por el cuello de la negra playera para que recibiera a los invitados

No sonrió, se limitó a decir "_Hola_" y sentir retorcijones de ira por tener a ese mocoso insolente en su territorio

Por otra parte, el tipo que venía con él le cayó mejor, o más bien, le inspiró un extraño respeto, por lo que lo saludó con educación y humildad, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa

Cuando ya se sentaron en la sala, tomó lugar junto al castaño, ¡no se acercaría al otro NI LOCO!

-Y bien, Arthur – comenzó en un tono divertido - ¿Qué tal estuvo su… "_conversación_"?

El susodicho frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y le echó una mirada de reproche al de ojos azules, quien alzó los hombros despreocupado y mantuvo la curvatura juguetona de labios

-Bien, creo – habló cansado, aunque también parecía querer reír – Fue… más fácil de lo que imaginé

-¡Es que los niños de ahora son más despiertos!

-No creí que tendría que lidiar con este tipo de cosas tan pronto –se sobó la cabeza- Pensé que me iba a dar un ataque por la sorpresa

-¿Por qué? Si es algo natural

-¡No para un niño de 7 años! –alzó la voz un tanto… ¿alterado? - ¡Igual con Alejandro! ¡Apenas si es un año mayor que Alfred, ¿y no te sorprende que ya esté pensando así?

¿Cómo "_así_"?

-Bueno, es que él no lo ha pensando, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta

-¿Ves? ¡Ese es el modo en que debe responder un chico de su edad! No andar de precoz

-Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, ¡y actúas como si se fueran a casar! Por favor, estás exagerando, ¡tendrías que estar emocionado! O por lo menos divertido

-… lo estoy –admitió derrotado – Pero no significa que lo apruebe

-Creo que vale la pena lo que opina tu sobrino – le dirigió una mirada pícara - ¿Tú que dices, Alfred? ¿Quieres hablar con Alejandro sobre "_esto_"?

_Esto, esto, esto,_ ¡¿qué chingados era _esto_? Lo que le dio más coraje, era que ese tarado entendía lo que decían, ¡lo dejaba como idiota!

-¡Sí! –contestó con energía- ¡Un héroe siempre tiene que decir lo que piensa sin temor! ¡_I´m a hero_!

No lo escucharía, ¡no lo quería cerca! ¡Ni muerto jugaría con él, y mucho menos lo llevaría a su cuarto!

-Ale, llévalo a tu cuarto

¡¿Queeeeeee?

-Yo no…

La mirada sometedora del castaño lo dejó sin habla…

… madres…

Suspiró desanimado, ¿por qué siempre lo obligaba a hacer cosas que detestaba? ¿No se suponía que lo ayudaría? A veces se preguntaba si también lo odiaba…

Sin embargo, la siguiente caricia en su mejilla le hizo mirarlo otra vez: se encontró con sus ojos verdes cálidos, comprensivos, amables, aunque firmes

-Esto te conviene, créeme

… que raro era… pero no tenía elección

Se puso de pie y caminó a las escaleras, sintiendo cómo ya era seguido. Arriba, llegó al corredor y se dirigió al fondo a la derecha, y paró en una puerta que tenía el dibujo de un cráneo rodeado de flores moradas; en la frente tenía su nombre

-Eso da miedo – oyó decir- ¿Por qué tienes algo así? Se ve...

-El cómo se vea no es tu problema – le cortó

Sí, debía llevarlo a su habitación, pero no por eso lo trataría bien

Abrió la puerta y le ofreció el paso sin verlo… y a pesar de que pareció dudar, enseguida entró. Él lo hizo también y cerró

…

El interior era, a su parecer, acogedor, alegre y fresco: tenía un pequeño escritorio, un ropero, una ventana al fondo y varios cuadros con fotos, dibujos y pinturas en las paredes; su cama estaba pegada a la pared, y era cubierta por una colcha de color azul, verde y amarillo, combinando con la tonalidad verde pasto de los muros; sobre ella descansaba su peluche favorito: Don Chilli, que era un chile gigante con un sombrero de charro, bigote y con su cinturón donde colgaba su pistola de balines -disparaba de verdad, era grandioso-. Lo que más le gustaba era la pared de su cabecera: había pintados unos volcanes con su vegetación, el cielo con nubes, y un lago a sus faldas, ¡lo hizo con ayuda del español! Y estaba más que orgulloso

… Quizá era algo simple, pero le gustaba mucho, ¡y no admitiría ninguna crítica!

Miró al intruso: veía fascinado la pintura, y eso lo llenó de satisfacción

-¡Que bonito! –dijo animado -¿Quién lo dibujó?

-Antonio y yo

-¡¿En serio? ¡Es increíble! -… y le volteó a ver algo confundido, cosa que lo puso a la defensiva

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Antonio?

… ¿era idiota?

-Es la persona que viste hace DOS MINUTOS conmigo

-¿Llamas a tu papá por su nombre?

-Él no es mi papá

Puso un gesto de impresión, y luego desvió el rostro algo avergonzado, como si hubiera dicho algo malo, ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡En fin! –cambió súbitamente de humor -¡Que cuarto tan genial! El mío es mucho más…

-¡No me importa! – interrumpió con exasperación – Estás en MI recámara, y no voy a dejar que la insultes

-… no era esa mi intención

-Como sea –dijo ya cansado –Siéntate y dime de una vez lo que quieres: tengo cosas que hacer

Con cierta duda miró entre la silla del escritorio o la cama, ¿por qué tanto problema? Bueno, mientras se sentó en su colchón y vio de reojo a Don Chilli: siempre lo mordía cuando se sentía frustrado, ¡y que ganas de hacerlo ahora! Pero no revelaría ninguna debilidad a ese pesado quien, segundos después, ya había ocupado lugar a su lado

Lo miró: aún tenía gacha la cabeza, apretaba las manos en torno a sus rodillas, estaba algo encorvado y varios mechones ocultaban sus ojos… esto lo desconcertó, aunque no se comparó a cuando notó su cara ROJA y la manera en que apretaba sus labios, ¡¿Q-Que sucedía? ¡¿Se sentía mal? ¡¿POR QUÉ HABÍA SUBIDO SI ESTABA ENFERMO? ¡Ahora le echarían la culpa! Porque, independientemente de sus peleas, él seguía siendo más grande, y si algo le pasaba en su tiempo juntos, era_ responsable_

Oh, no

-¡¿Estás bien? –la idea de ser castigado –otra vez- le ponía la carne de gallina -¡Anda, ve al baño! Está en la segunda puerta a la izquierda, ¡yo iré por tu tío!

-¡N-No se trata de eso!

Había… ¿tartamudeado?

-Seguro d-debo verme c-como tonto… jajaja –rió exaltado – Pero es n-normal, ¿no? Después de todo, s-sólo tengo 7 años…

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-J-Jajajaja creí que sería sencillo, ¡los héroes no son derrotados por estas cosas! M-Más bien, s-se vuelven fuertes

¿Ya se había vuelto loco?

-Estás delirando – dijo al instante – Debe ser un síntoma de que estás enfermo, ¡Voy por…!

-¡NO! – gritó… histérico, congelándolo –N-No te vayas ahora… ¡No cuando y-yo…! ¡Q-Quiero d-decirte que yo…!

Levantó el rostro para mirarlo

…

Fue… como si le hubiera golpeado un autobús en llamas… o como si se lo hubiera llevado un tifón… n-no sabía explicarlo, pero que Alfredo lo observara con tanta decisión, con tanto nerviosismo, profundidad, brillantez, súplica, admiración, _inocencia_…

… ¿Quién era este niño? No podía ser la pequeña sabandija que amargaba su vida… era imposible cuando ese azul cielo transmitía tanto… tanto…

_Cariño_

Uno auténtico… hasta puro…

…_ ¿Quién era?_

Dicha cuestión le produjo un perceptible aceleramiento de la respiración, un revuelco en el estómago y el instinto de… quedarse

_¿Quedarse a qué?_

-Alejandro, y-yo… -Dios, daba la impresión de que iba a llorar… o a dejar de respirar – S-Sé que no ha sido correcto molestarte como lo he hecho… y t-también que soy el único culpable de que me detestes… p-pero lo hice porque… -cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡Lo hice porque sólo eso se me ocurrió para llamar tu atención!

¿Disculpa?

-¡Soy un niño! –continuó –Genial y muy heroico, ¡pero un niño! ¡Y estaba tan emocionado por al fin haberte hablado y por tener la oportunidad de estar contigo, que no sabía qué hacer! ¡Quería que me vieras sólo a mí sin importar cómo! ¡Por eso hice todas esas cosas! – inhaló con fuerza- ¡P-Puede que no me creas, pero es verdad! Por eso, Alejandro, t-te pido q-que me c-correspondas, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

…

…

-¿T-Te… g-gustaría?

…

…

-¡NO!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

**¡PAS!**

Entraron de golpe Antonio y Arthur, quienes lo veían con ojos de haber cometido un horrendo crimen

… un momento, ¡¿estaban espiándolos?

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –lo atacó el cejón- ¡Después de todo lo que le costó decirte la verdad, ¿tú lo tratas así? ¡Eres un malagradecido!

-¡Esta no es la manera en que debes responder a la pasión! –siguió el castaño - ¡Se suponía que lo aceptarías, serían felices y se casarían a los 20 años! ¡Yo quería ser el que te llevara al altar!

-A-Arthur… -habló a punto de estallar en llano –D-Dijiste que… que si era sincero, A-Alejandro me querría, ¡LO DIJISTE!

-¡SÍ TE QUIERE! –trató de decir presuroso –¡S-Sólo está impactado! ¡Dale algo de tiempo!

-¡Esto no es lo que te he enseñado! –empezó a regañarlo -¡No puedes arruinar mis sueños por un capricho!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando su cometido: los tres le miraron con sorpresa

-¡SE LA PASAN DEFENDIENDO A ESE IDIOTA! –señaló al pequeño -¡¿Y YO QUÉ? ¡NINGUNO SABE LO QUE ME HA HECHO PASAR! ¡¿Y TODAVÍA SE QUEJAN? ¡Tengo derecho de negarme luego de los problemas que me ocasionó! ¡NO ACEPTARÉ SER SU AMIGO CON TANTA FACILIDAD!

…

…

-¿Amigo?

-Sí –les miró con obviedad –Cuando alguien te dice "_Me gustas_", es porque quiere una buena amistad contigo, ¡Y no se la daré así como así! ¡NO LUEGO DE LO OJETE QUE HA SIDO!

…

… que los presentes –incluyendo el de ojos azules – intercambiaran miradas y empezaran a reír con despreocupación, lo dejaron descolocado

¡¿Qué carajo?

-Jajajajajajaja Awww~ era de esperarse, ¡eso lo hace lindo, ¿no lo creen?

¡NO ERA LINDO!

-Jeje parece que no te entendió –sonrió al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas –Alfred, ¿no pudiste ser más específico?

-¡Pero lo fui! –hizo un puchero -¡Pensé que iba a morir de lo nervioso que estaba! ¡Y también dije muchas cosas vergonzosas!

-Bueno chico – se le acercó el español - Tendrás que esperar a que Ale crezca un poco para que te comprenda, ¡y no importa! Puedes írtelo ganando al ser primero su amigo

¡¿No lo habían escuchado? ¡NO QUERÍA NINGUNA AMISTAD CON ÉL!

-¡Quiero ser más que eso!

-Él tiene razón –apoyó – Y tiene sus ventajas: lo conocerás mejor, sabrás lo que le gusta y lo que no, podrán ayudarse con la tarea, jugarán… -suspiró -¡Estarás con él todo el tiempo! ¿No era eso lo que querías desde el principio?

-Sí, pero…

-De esa manera, él también te conocerá y le irás gustando –sonrió con picardía –Y para cuando te vuelvas a declarar, ya te querrá igual que tú, ¡y se casarán!

-¡¿EN SERIO?

¡HEY, ¿POR QUÉ HABLABAN DE ÉL COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA PRESENTE?

-¡Jajajajaja! –rió con victoria -¡Así será! ¡El héroe conseguirá el amor de la chica y serán felices para siempre!

-No es una chica

-¿Estas consciente de eso?

-¡Sí! ¡Y así me gusta!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el mocoso ya lo abrazaba con asfixiante fuerza por la cintura

-¡ARGGGH! ¡Suéltameeee!

-¡Me gustas! ¡Alejandro, me gustas mucho! Y por eso, voy a ser tu amigo para que yo también te guste, ¡lucharé por eso, porque soy un héroe!

-Ahh~ los niños son adorables

-Sostengo que no deberían pensar en esto

-¡Es normal!

-Yo estoy muy bien sintiéndome así~

_Esto, esto, eso_, ¡¿qué chingados era _esto_? ¡Ya había escuchado al güero y seguía sin entender! ¡¿Dónde estaba su beneficio, eh?

-¿Quieren comer churros con chocolate? –les sugirió Carriedo con una sonrisa - ¡Tenemos que celebrar la primera declaración de mi Ale!

-¡Siiiiiiii! –dijeron al unísono, provocando que se miraran: Jones lo hizo con diversión, él con recelo

Arthur sólo suspiró, haciendo implícita su aprobación

Así, bajaron todos juntos, ¡Nada como los churros! ¡Rico~!

-¿Alejandro? – le habló el enemigo -¡Espera!

Volteó con resignación… pero no dijo nada, _no pudo_

… los labios de Alfred estaban sobre los suyos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo… era… como si tuviera en frente una almohada cálida, dulce, fresca… electrizante que le provocó un dolor en el pecho que no supo identificar…

… no hizo nada para separarse: no se le cruzó por la cabeza

…

…

Al separarse le sonrió y lo jaló de la mano para alcanzar a los mayores

…

…

No entendía nada de nada… pero… parecía que ya no iba a sufrir en la escuela… y si el problema desaparecía, ya no tenía caso entender el origen, ¿no?

-Me gustas mucho –lo escuchó decir - ¡MUCHO! Y te ayudaré a que lo comprendas, ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y un héroe siempre cumple sus promesas!

¿Qué?

-¡Niños! –los llamaron desde la concina- ¡Ya está el chocolate!

Bueno, no importaba, ¡primero eran los churros!

Así, la vida era bella~


End file.
